godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 3-20
<< Previous Chapter ---- Rabbit Hunt Our crestfallen bunch finally returned to the Far East Branch and it's no wonder. For starters, Alisa was stricken the most as she was in it the deepest, disobeying orders multiple times under a short interval. Next to her, a rather love struck gunner was doing his best to cheer her up, but the choices of words from Kota only served to fuel the girls plight. Not to mention even he wasn't without any personal troubles, since the boy still has a report to give on combat strategies to a very strict Instructor, in tow with me to be honest and I don't even know how am I going to do that. Our little circle is finished with Sakuya, who looked like she felt inconvenient when nearby the russian New-Type. Which in knowledge of what transpired on a certain mission is no surprise. If this goes on, the entire 1st Unit will fall apart. More over, the mission we had been sortied for didn't even end up as we anticipated. The Borg Camlann, a gigantic scorpion-like Aragami was crushed by an even larger behemoth, a Quadriga. Which when our team started to whittle down, was destroyed in a single attack. An attack that didn't originate from either of our members deployed, nor do I think any God Eater could summon up such a destructive move. Since, from where could a God Eater gather enough energy to fire a concentrated blast of energy, that's diameters over a meter and disintegrate a heavily armored Aragami upon contact? The beam didn't last long either, it was instantaneous, almost like a super sized Sniper Round. Leaving a sizzling impossibly long scar on the face of the earth after it dug itself effortlessly throughout the massive behemoth. Worst of all was that the core of the rarely spotted Aragami over the Far East was vaporized, not even the fact that the most probable source of such an energy release would have to come from an Ouroboros itself, according to the scans that Hibari ran, there wasn't any such Aragami pin-pointable neither in our vicinity, nor in a few dozen kilometers radius. So we returned, according to the instructions of our Instructor and Acting-Team captain, Tsubaki. Which I didn't look forward to since... I was in it deep too. Bringing out Alisa was my responsibility and she caught a witty remark of mines about her, which is probably just oil under the fire... Well, better to get this over fast. Just as we expected the former God Eater, was awaiting us in the entrance of the lobby area. Seeing Tsubaki made our mood drop another level as we deposited our respective God Arcs and they've been run a maintenance check on. Without a word, our Instructor turned around and led us into the lobby itself and there she waited until we filed after her and finally took up a line in front of a stern and watchful gaze. "Alisa." She started calmly, but still made the nervous girl gasp as she was called out first. "Report to the medical bay, we can't have you get nervous breakdowns on any further missions." As the girl muttered a 'Yes Ma'am' and turned around, she was stopped as Tsubaki called after her. "Furthermore, effective immediately until a suitable result comes back, you are to be removed from active combat duty. Now go and get checked out." Damn it... This is going to bite me in the... "Kota." Her lone visible eye turned to the young gunner, who flinched visibly and turned his gaze back from the leaving russian girl. "Resume your progress on the report, you have until the end of today." The eyes of the boy widened in shock, but didn't dare to voice his complains, instead rushed after Alisa and as the door of the elevator closed after them, I could hear pieces of a conversation, or more like the boy pleading to her for help in this matter. "That goes for you also, Sierra." Great... Maybe I should ask her for somehelp too... "Sakuya." With that the two mature woman's gazes met, albeit only for an instant as our units medic turned away with a sad expression. "I thank you for the cooperation with this assignment, however I still advise you to take some time off and rest. While you are looking better than the other week, it is still a long way until you recover." "Yes." Sakuya nodded in acceptance. "I... will do so." Uhh... this is strange, she was so adamant before on not taking a rest. Did... something happen in the meantime? "Sierra!" I flinched as my name was called and the Instructor was bearing down on me with her full attention. "Come with me." She said in a tone that did not allow for denial, and started to walk towards the elevator after the medic, then asked from her before the doors started to close. "You don't mind us joining in our ride?" "No." She shook her head, pressing a button and keeping the doors open for us to file in. "You can come with me." I... wonder what kind of a punishment is in order for me... "Sierra." Tsubaki called as the elevator stopped on its first destination, the level where the higher ranked God Eaters are stationed and the medic got off. "You have the tablet with you?" -Yes.- I typed my answer after I pulled it out from my small pack. "Good." Was all that the mature woman said to me, until we arrived to the executives floor and started to march down the corridor. My heart was rather beating hard, in fear that this will be brought right before the Director himself, but the Instructor stopped at a door on the left side of the narrow passage and opened it up. "Come in." She invited me and I stepped in very nervously. This... is her office? I turned around in awe, sure I kinda of expected that Tsubaki isn't as lax as a certain brother of hers was, but this was rather... striking. The entire room was plain, like spartan plain. All it had was a single desk for her to work, on top of it papers in neat order and a small terminal installed for her use. On both sides of the furniture was a simple chair each and as the Instructor took hers behind the desk, she gestured for me to sit down. "You can start now." She called, after I've taken my place a bit reluctantly. I'm in it necks deep, huh? -I know that bringing Alisa out was risky, but if she stays coped up in the Branch she will not be able to advance and get herself over this problem she finds herself in. Not to mention, numerous other members have been making either fun out of her, or outright causing problems.- I had to sigh silently as the single eye was still eyeing me with curiosity, but didn't say anything else. -I am aware of the danger that she caused by having that mental break down before we engaged the Chi-You and the Fallen Zygotes, or of the danger we found ourselves when C instigated her and that made the Quadriga mark us as targets.- There was still no reaction and I started to get very uncomfortable. -I did not forget that I have taken responsibility for her.- I had to swallow as Tsubaki's gaze intensified for a moment there. -I... don't know what else to say.- "Howabout starting your report?" The mature woman offered and I blinked in surprise. "I was aware of everything you brought up." -Report?- I parroted confused. -I haven't even started to work on it to be honest and I am lacking in combat strategies probably.- I admitted, to which the Instructors eyes narrowed very slightly. -That doesn't mean I'm not going to try and finish it by today, nor that I am unable to learn anything new.- "Sierra, are you nervous?" Tsubaki asked from me in a calm voice, which instead of having the desired effect backfired completely as I nodded feverously. "Just take a deep breath and tell me your report in your own words." -Report in my own words?- I repeated once again, then I realized something. -As in mission report?- "Yes, you can start whenever you feel ready." -But, I never done such a thing.- I pointed out and frowned instantly. -I don't know how to... report.- "Just use your own words." Tsubaki encouraged me. "You'll get the hang of it fast enough." -But, shouldn't Sakuya give the report?- I scratched my head nervously. -She's the highest ranking member of the 1st Unit, no?- "Sierra." The Instructor said with a serious voice, startling me. "You've forgotten that you've taken the role of the leader for the previous assignment?" -Leader? Me?- I was shocked, I didn't even recall having a conversation about this. -Major Tsubaki, weren't you our acting-leader?- "That is correct, in both cases." She said and I had to pale, noticing that even if she was our active-leader that doesn't mean I couldn't be the one to lead. "You have come to me and requested an assignment to bring out Alisa to the field with just the two of you. Furthermore, you even vouched for her and acknowledged the responsibility of what such a task would come with willingly. With her rank just being a recruit and you a private, it was obvious you'll be appointed as the leader temporarily." Ah... crap... This is a much bigger bite that I could ever chew. "So, Sierra I want you to give your report." Tsubaki said as my eyes went wide again and I paled noticeably. "It is not as hard as you might think. Just go over everything that happened from the beginning with your words." -Yes... I can try.- ---- -I still don't understand why did I have to report?- I asked rather perplexed after I finished, I've went over most of the things that happened. -I'm not trying to sound weird, but weren't you listening to our actions and following our movement from here Major Tsubaki?- "The reason for this was simple Sierra." The mature woman's lone eye gazed over me as she stood up. "God Eaters improve themselves and eventually if they manage to survive long enough they might even form teams of their own. Teams where they will have to both coach their new members, keep them in line and also give reports to their superiors." She walked to the sole part of the table that had an item that wasn't required for her work, it was a picture of her brother, herself and Sakuya. "You're not going to be a part of the 1st Unit for long." -I'm not have a long life before me.- I pointed out harshly and frowned, she might have forgotten about this. -But I'll do my best from now on.- "Good, I thank you for your cooperation and also I'm looking forward to the report on combat strategies by the end of this day." Tsubaki said and motioned for me to leave, but I've not moved an inch as something occurred to me. "Is there something else you want?" -I want the entire 1st Unit to assemble here, along with Dr. Sakaki and Licca.- I then frowned, recalling something. -Well not the entire, as Kota shouldn't be here, he can't shut his mouth.- "Is there something that would warrant such a serious step?" -Moon in the Welkin and Izanagi.- I write and for some time the Instructors gaze sweeps over me. -C is involved and I think the Director as well.- "Tell me your reason of telling me this, Sierra." Tsubaki started after giving it some thought. "By your claim the Director himself is involved in something, but where do you think I stand? After all, I am a subordinate of Director Schicksal." -You wouldn't risk the life of your own brother.- I wrote and for that the woman's eye flinched. -Everyone in the 1st Unit is involved somehow or another way. Major, please this is important.- "Are you suggesting on going around the back of my superior with this matter?" The Instructor pointed out and I wanted to shake my head, when I understood what she is getting at. "Alright, I'll assemble those who you requested, but it better has to be important enough for me to warrant such a major step versus the Director of the Far East Branch." -I would like to have C present as well, but I doubt she'll show her face.- I wrote and at that moment an evil cackle could be heard coming from my tablet, one that I knew all too well who it belonged to. -Speak of the devil.- -It can be arranged, but...- The pale girl stopped for a bit and then erupted into another mad giggle. -Let's just say, you wouldn't like what you would see.- "Sea." Tsubaki's expression changed, to a much more serious one and her tone turned business. "What is the meaning of this?" "Dropping in." The voice of the greedy info broken came from the opening door and we both turned towards her. "You wanted to see me, no?" She grinned, a wide and toothy one. "So here I am." -You're an insane stalker, you know that?- "I'm just keeping an eye on you, my Sierra." She responded cackling. "And are you sure you want to reveal 'THAT'?" C chuckled seeing me flinch. "But sure, go ahead I'm not going to stop you from digging your own grave." -This doesn't concern you.- I turned back towards the Instructor once again. -Can you call them? Before she bugs out on us.- "Aw~." The hooded girl pouted, arms crossed in front of her chest as she leaned to the wall near the door. "Those words stung." "Hibari." Tsubaki opened a line to the Operators terminal from her seat at the table, to which she got a response instantly. "Send the 1st Unit, Dr. Paylor Sakaki and Kusunoki Licca to my office A.S.A.P." "Wow." C had to whistle after the order was given. "You've put the 'gal' in 'gall'." She cackled at the pun and decided to walk over to the desk, hopping up and sitting on its side. "It's boring to stand." She said as Tsubaki gave a harder stare to the girls actions. "So, you're thinking you know something, huh?" C turned to me and gave me a devious smile. "Go on, just make sure you're actually in control this time." -I don't care about your little mind games, C.- I glared back at the girl, who chuckled in response. -This won't turn out as you hoped, I can tell.- "Oh, I know exactly how 'all this' will turn out, but I'll let you have your fun for now." As she responded, the earliest member of the requested people arrived, Dr. Sakaki. "Stargazer, good to see you." "Sea." The researcher responded and shifted his glasses up over his ever-closed eyes. "Good, I have questions for you." -All in time.- I wrote and noticed that Sakuya arrived along with Soma, they eyed me both, but I shook my head to their unspoken question. -I wouldn't like to repeat myself that much.- "Children." C faked a few sniffs and imitated bawling. "They grow up so fast." -Can it, you psychotic bastard.- She faked even more intense crying at being hurt by my words. Soma grunted in appreciation of my way of talking to her. -Would you stop annoying us already?- "Would love to." Abruptly the wailing ceased and the pale girl grinned madly. "But where is the fun in that?" "We're here." Licca said as she stepped in the door, followed by Alisa and Kota. "Wow, is this something important?" I wanted to question why the red-head motormouth gunner was present also, but shook my head and brought my gaze over those who were present. Soma opted to stand by the door, leaning at the wall with arms crossed and rather pissed. In one of the corners Sakuya stood, her arms behind the back as she focused on Tsubaki, although sometimes her gaze did wander over to the platinum blond russian. Licca, Alisa and Kota walked in and stood behind my chair in anticipation for what is going to happen. Dr. Sakaki walked to the side of our Instructor and fixed his non-existent gaze of the cackling hooded girl still sitting on the edge of the table. With a deep breath, I stood up and walked to the far end of the room, so everyone could fix their gaze on me. -Any last words C?- I turned to the overly excited small pest, but she burst into a squeeling laughter. -Aragami got your tongue?- "God, you're killing me here." She managed to wheeze at me between two fits of giggles. "Go on, make a fool out of yourself." -What am I?- I posed the question to the still snickering pale girl, who turned back to me and grinned. -Don't play your usual games and answer already! For what reason did you awaken Izanagi?- At this point silence fell upon the room and us inhabiting it, as C's mirth was stripped away and she turned serious slowly. Despite this, a wide grin formed on her visible part of the face as she turned to me. I also noticed the expressions of both Soma and Dr. Sakaki to change, the former narrowed his eyes glowering and the latter looked interested. "Sea awakened Izanagi? Well it's true that we didn't have anything on that Deusphage before the joint clean-up in the nearby city and interestingly it did vanish after the first sighting. I'm more interested in why do you claim that Sea was the one to awaken it." The elder researcher asked from me and I had to swallow my nervousness to answer. -Because it's me.- On my answer the grin on the face of the pale girl widened to almost inhuman width, but it seemed my answer was still not clear enough. -I am Izanagi.- I imagined that chaos will erupt upon hearing that, but nothing sort of such happened. Soma glared at me daggers, but everyone else was just surprised at my statement. "But, Sierra." Kota started a little bewildered. "You aren't a Deusphage." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean you are human and not an Aragami." -Ask Soma, that I'm telling the truth.- I offered and instantly got a reaction from the male. He scoffed and gritted his teeth. -I've almost killed him after what C had done to me.- Surprised stares got my attention as I continued. -His report on Izanagi was almost accurate, what he did not reveal was that after he fed Izanagi two Charge Crushes, the body fell apart and I've emerged from within, although I was still just a rampaging beast in that state of the mind. Therefore, assuming that I had to be put out of my misery, Soma blasted me with a Charge Crush also.- Once again silence fell on us, as those present were digesting the information. The pale girl was rather amused by the events as she tried her best not to get another fit of laughter. Kota's expression was unreadable, but I could imagine what was going through his head, similarly Alisa was in a state of shock on the revelation I gave her. She might have seen something from my memories when the Resonance occurred, but apparently she didn't know the entire situation. "Soma." Tsubaki spoke up, her eyes fixated on the glowering God Eater. "Why didn't you report this in the first place?" I was surprised that the Instructor didn't question the truth behind my words at all and accepted them as a fact. "A God Eater transforming into a Deusphage in an irreversible process." Dr. Sakaki spoke up, finding the subject more than exciting. "Yet here you are Sierra, after turning into an Aragami. Intriguing isn't it?" "This doesn't make any sense!" Kota blurted, confused. "Sierra is not a monster!" "Of course my Sierra is not an Aragami." C chuckled to herself, looking rather pleased by the way the conversation flew. "To become even partially an Aragami, she would have to first form a core. Which is impossible in her case, due to the now numerous different Bias Factors existing inside her system." "There is a chance that you turn into Izanagi again?" Speaking up Alisa, I had to flinch. This was something that was bothering me also. -Probably and seeing that not even Soma was capable of getting rid of me, I do pose a significant threat.- "You're just digging your own grave, you do realize Sierra?" The pale girl gave me a pouting expression as she hopped off from the edge of the table and walked over to me. "Without the right stimulus, you can't call upon the Irregularity within you. So you don't have to fear it happening, you won't become a danger to anyone." -So why did you do it then?- I glared down at her. -What reason did you release that beast from within me?- "I didn't." She stated and I glared even fiercer at her. "I'm not the only one that is pulling strings from behind the scenes mind you. Lucas found you and decided to test if you are worthy of being awakened or not. He was responsible for the information network locking down around the city also his intervention did lure the abnormal Aragami into the area." C sighed as she looked up to me. "Because he didn't manage to release Izanagi from within you, I had to step in and forcefully pull it out. I didn't like that, but for your survival it had to be done." -Don't try to make that sound like the lesser of two evils.- I had to rub my temple to get rid of a starting headache. -Who is this Lucas?- "No one you should be involved with, moving on." C clapped her hands playfully and smiled lightly. "What's the next thing on the agenda?" -Soma's gotten infected by Izanagis cells, right now he's got a worse recovery speed than me.- At that the pale girl started to chuckle, but turned towards me with interest. -Okay, what's so funny?- "Then it's a good thing that my serum prevented an infection, wouldn't you say so?" The girl whipped her right arm out, towards the dark skinned God Eater and something zipped through the air. Soma caught it barely in the last second before the small object slammed into his head. "Still, it seems the original serum was just so effective, I didn't know that you're going to collect a number of different Bias Factors above the original few." We stared at the object that C threw, which was a black card of a sort. Which a large purple orb in the middle and numerous crimson half moons around it in a circle formation. "Eat that." What?! "Moonboy, it seems you'll become my pet either ways." The hooded girl started to chuckle and we gave confused looks. "You're holding out so far, but even that's not going to be enough. Soon even that mighty Bias you have will give in and you'll become a being much like Izanagi." C gave a devilish grin at that. "It's not something you would like to happen, now would it?" "You..." Soma clenched the fist holding the black card with all his might, but when his fist released the pressure and opened up, the card was still in one piece and unscathed. "Planned this from the start, didn't you?!" "If it weren't for that absurdly powerful Bias of yours and the initial serum, you wouldn't be here to even growl Moonboy. Now be an obedient little pet and eat that." "Sea, it would be better if you didn't antagonize Soma." Tsubaki voiced her opinion and looked at the mischievously grinning girl. "What is your opinion, Paylor?" "Like Hell will I be dragged into this." Once again the fists of the God Eater clenched, his will bent on opposing such a notion. "Don't take me for a fool you greedy bastard, I know exactly what you're up to!" -Doctor, can we get that analyzed first?- I turned towards the silently, yet curiously watching researcher. -I don't trust C either farther than I can spit, so it would be best to examine that card first before we make another step, just as the Major suggested.- "Right, right. So second one had been dealt with, what's next?" C giggled to herself. "First Izanagi, then Soma. I can't wait what's coming next." -Moon in the Welkin.- I stated and could hear Alisa gasp upon hearing this. -At first I thought that you were the reason for Lindow's death C, however things didn't quite add up when I though about it. Right now, I don't even know for sure what your role was in that.- "What do you mean C was involved with the death of Lindow?" Sakuya who was completely silent so far, stepped closer to the girl and looked down on her, but she waved casually to knock it off. "Sierra, what do you know about this?" -Before the day we took on the mission, this brat made a commotion by teasing Kota and Lindow had to step in and stop it. I've heard her whisper to him 'Die for me, would you?' before she disappeared from our sight.- I stopped there and took a large breath. -After the unfortunate mission in the city, when I woke up and learned what happened I snapped. I thought that it was C's fault that things ended as they did and gave her a beating and if Soma would have stopped me things would have turned really violent.- "Are you saying that she wasn't responsible for Lindows..." Sakuya wasn't able to say what we thought. "What makes you say that?" -Lindow didn't seem that much surprised to see us.- I pointed out and the medics eyes widened as she recalled the events that transpired at the church. -He even ordered us to stay on guard outside while he went in with Alisa, it's as if he was expecting for something like that to happen.- "Lindow... knew what is going to happen?" Sakuya repeated, shocked. "Why would he do that then?" -Because you weren't supposed to be there.- I pointed out and the medic turned to me bewildered. -Neither of us should have been there, yet it happened. I don't think it's a coincidence.- "That mission had been assigned by Fenrir HQ." Tsubaki said, after she browsed the mission records for a few minutes. "Is this why you turned to me instead of the Director, Sierra?" -Partially.- I admitted and turned back to C. -The other part is something big going on behind our back, which involve the Director and Dr. Sakaki.- "I'm afraid that is a classified information." The researcher answered, pushing up his glasses. "However I don't think Johannes would have done such a thing as you suggested." -He sent Lindow after a Deusphage alone and when he returned immediately he was sent to take care of an Ouroboros, once again that was a solo mission.- "When did that happen?" Kota perked up, "I mean we would have known that, right?" -That was when he went on a 'date' with an impatient 'woman', we've been on a mission with Soma and Sakuya to hunt down an irregularly behaving Kongou.- I answered the red-head seemed to have a light bulb lit up over his head. -What was surprising he got back to the Den before us, with his mission taken care of.- I turned to the somewhat grinning C at this point, who snickered. -Isn't that right, you greedy pest?- "Next thing you're going to bring up that it was my help that made both missions a success, right? Well sure, go and do that, I don't mind." She snickered. "It doesn't change anything in the end." -I didn't care about that. What I wanted to point out, that Lindow was sent on missions with near impossible success rate from the start, yet he returned victorious each time. That is when the one who wanted him gone changed tactic and transferred Alisa over here.- "Are you saying that the Director is responsible?!" Kota blurted as the eyes of both Sakuya and Alisa widened, albeit for various reasons. "Sierra, that's... impossible!" -Moon in the Welkin would have happened without our interference the following way.- I started on my trail of thoughts, wanting to say it now and maybe even get C onto the wrong end of the stick for once. -A Vajra with high Oracle Cell reactions would have kept Lindow and Alisa busy until the pack of the white Vajras arrive, at that point Alisa somehow lost control and attacked her team member, right?- As I asked, the girl gritted her teeth and hung her head low. -Which would have ended in the death of both of them. I say that not only was Lindow a thorn in someones side, but that person didn't bother to sacrifice someone even if they were the first New-Type of a God Eater.- "That is a serious accusation. You understand that Sierra, we cannot start an investigation based solely on some words." Tsubaki spoke up, after listening to the entirety in silence. "We would need proof on something on this matter to even warrant a background check, especially if it is done on the Director himself." -Alisa arrived with her personal caretaker from Russia, didn't she? That man is also involved, why not start with him?- I offered an idea on this matter. -I've overheard him report to a superior of his after I made contact with her and brought her out of the induced comatose state with the Resonance.- "That's going to be a problem." Dr. Sakaki said with a frown. "Even if this were to be true, Daigo went back to Russia a week ago to get supplies for Alisa's treatment. He has yet to come back." "His plane was attacked by Aragami and crashed." C spoke up and we turned to her grinning visage. "Convenient, isn't it?" -That means, we can't do a thing?- "I'm afraid so." Tsubaki said, her lone visible eye turning towards me. "I thank you for telling us this, we'll keep an eye on the matter." "Excuse me." Licca said a bit timidly. "Why was I called here?" -Chupacabra was acting strange in the previous mission, I want Dr. Sakaki and your supervision while I'm testing if it is a repeatable problem or not.- "But that is not a reason for being present here, these matters although are important have no impact on my role." The silver haired mechanic pointed that out and I had to nod in agreement. -Lindow's Armlet and God Arc have yet to be found, however strangely enough they do not give signal, neither seems the search for them ongoing. As a technician, I would like to hear your opinion on this matter.- "While it might be an unusual act, the Branch doesn't have the man-power to spare." Tsubaki answered instead and surely enough it did have a sign on truth behind it. "However, this meeting came to an end. I want everyone to resume what I've assigned to them. Especially you Kota and Sierra." A-ack! I've forgot about the assignment! ---- End of Chapter 2016,11,09 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic